goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Gets Grounded for Triple Tranquility
Dora Gets Grounded for Triple Tranquility is the 4th grounded video out of Dora of the first season of the Dora Gets Grounded Series created by Dylan Priest. Transcript walks into the video store Store Manager: "Welcome to the video store. How can I help you?" Dora: "Hi, can I have PAW Patrol: All Wings on Deck on DVD please?" Store manager: gives the store manager the money and store manager hands the PAW Patrol: All Wings on Deck DVD to Dora Store manager: "Here it is." Dora: "Thank you!" (At home) Dora: "Yay, I finally got PAW Patrol: All Wings on Deck on DVD! Now I'm going to watch it right now." (93 minutes later) Dora: "That was an awesome show." Dora's mom: "Dora, how dare you get PAW Patrol: All Wings on Deck on DVD! You know that DVD is made by Paramount and Nickelodeon! That's it! You are grounded (7x) for triple tranquility! Now I'm going to return the DVD back to the video store! But first, I'm going to call Dylan Priest on the phone." Dylan Priest: (over the phone) "Hello, Dylan Priest here. How may I help you?" Dora's mom: "Dora bought another DVD made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Dylan Priest: (on the phone) "Oh my god! She's in bigger trouble! I'll be here with my friends in less than 10 minutes." (10 minutes later) Dora's mom: "Dora, you have some visitors who want to see you!" Dylan Priest: "Hello again, Dora. I'm Dylan Priest. I heard that you bought PAW Patrol: All Wings on Deck on DVD when you're still banned from everything made by Paramount and Nickelodeon!" Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. I'm mad at you for making fake VHS openings!" Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. I heard that you've been deleting other people's comments." Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. I'm mad at you for buying movies and TV shows made by Paramount and Nickelodeon!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. You are a bad user and troll on YouTube!" Mrs. Shaw. "I'm Mrs. Shaw. You have been a bad bad bad bad bad student of mine." Mr. Dike: "And I'm Mr. Dike. You have absolutely been a bad bad bad bad bad student of mine as well." Mrs. Shaw: "This will teach you a strong strict lesson. You will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life." Dora: "OK, Mrs. Shaw! Shut the hell up you freaking piece of crap!" Dylan Priest: "Dora, watch your language!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "There will be no computer, no YouTube, no Facebook, no Twitter, no Paramount and Nickelodeon shows, no Paramount and Nickelodeon movies, no Paramount and Nickelodeon vacations, and nothing made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Anthony Abate: "There's also no fast food places related to Pepsi." Slippy V: "You will be forced to watch Barney, Teletubbies, Bosco, Tweenies, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Bob the Builder, Thomas and Friends, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Wild Kratts, Arthur, Sesame Street, Woolly and Tig, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Show Me Show Me, Miles from Tomorrowland, Everything's Rosie, I Can Cook, Get Squiggling, and other shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Warren Cook: "You will be forced to watch FOX shows and movies from now on." Dylan Priest: "You will also be forced to watch Disney shows and movies from now on as well." Dora's mom: "I agree with everyone. Now start watching shows and movies not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon and listen to music not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, or you'll be grounded for quadruple tranquility." Dora: "Shut up you all! I wish you were all freaking dead like a piece of crap!" Dora's mom: "Dora, how dare you tell us all to shut up and wish we were all dead! Oh, I forgot. Dylan, put diapers on Dora!" Dylan Priest: "Yes, Mrs. Marquez!" Dora: "Don't put a freaking diaper on me when I'm too old for those!" Priest puts a diaper on Dora Dora's mom: "Now start watching shows and movies, and listen to music not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon!" (Cut to: Dora watching TV) TV Announcer: Dora: "No! (12x) This is going to get scary!" The End.